Fleurs d'Echo
by Schoko-Izuna
Summary: [TRADUCTION]Quand Luke se retrouve dans une grotte remplie de Fleurs d'Echo qui répètent la dernière chose qui a été dite autour d'elles, il entend une conversation qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre. Obikin. Rating T pour le langage.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de traduction :**

Cette série est une traduction de la fanfiction anglaise de _Khoshekh42_ , toute l'histoire lui appartient entièrement, je n'ai fait que la traduire pour atteindre un plus large public.

Ceci est ma première traduction, je ne suis donc pas totalement sûr de ce qui est traduit, je vous prierait donc d'être indulgent.e.s et de bien vouloir me prévenir pour toutes fautes d'orthographe ou de traduction.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)!

* * *

Il y avait des grottes sur la planète sur la planète où Luke était actuellement. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de les explorer mais c'était définitivement mieux que l'autre alternative, qui, à ce stade ressemblait à être attaqué par une horde de… Quelque chose. Ils étaient gros et avaient des dents, et c'était assez pour convaincre Luke lorsqu'il cherchait à partir de là. Il se hasarda donc dans le système de la grotte, espérant perdre le groupe de créatures sauvages qui paraissaient prêtes à le tuer. Il lui fallut étonnamment moins de temps qu'il ne le pensait. Cela aurait pu être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le sens de l'odorat. C'était des sortes de créatures du désert qui avaient d'excellents yeux mais pas de nez du tout. Pourquoi ils étaient sur une île au milieu de l'océan était une question de Luke. Heureusement, la grotte avait tellement de rebondissements qu'il les avait perdu rapidement.

Luke s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle après avoir couru pour semer les créatures, juste pour être sûr de ne plus être suivi. Il regarda autour de lui dans la caverne, mais il pouvait à peine voir à quelques mètres devant lui. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il n'y avait l'air de n'y avoir personne à l'intérieur des grottes. Lorsque les yeux de Luke commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité, il put presque apercevoir une faible lueur bleue. Cela ressemblait presque à la lueur de son sabre laser bleu. Il pensa alors que, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait sortir de la grotte, il pourrait aussi bien enquêter.

Il y avait des fleurs, rougeoyant doucement dans l'obscurité, mais qui brillaient vraiment quand on les regardait par rapport au sombre du reste de la grotte. Il les reconnut. Elles étaient appelées Fleurs d'Echo. Elles enregistraient, et répétaient, tel un écho, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dise quelque chose d'autre. Luke était maintenant heureux d'être resté silencieux. Il pouvait vraiment savoir s'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans ces grottes avant lui. Il pencha son oreille sur la fleur la plus proche.

Il entendit alors une conversation.

« Ces putains de trucs… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » L'homme semblait à bout de souffle. Luke se déplaça à la fleur suivante.

« Et bien… Je ne sais pas. » C'était le deuxième homme qui parlait maintenant, il avait l'air vraiment sarcastique et un accent provenant de Coruscant. « Peut-être que si tu m'avais écouté, nous n'aurions pas été chassé dans cette caverne et nous serions sur notre chemin, pas près d'être perdu et tué, Anakin. » Luke fut paralysé. Son père avait été là ? Cela signifiait-il que l'autre homme était Obi-Wan ? Luke passa rapidement à la troisième fleur.

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à venir sur cette putain de planète de toute façon. C'était votre idée. » Anakin était amer. Luke continuait d'aller de fleurs en fleurs pour entendre la conversation dans son intégralité.

« Anakin, surveille ton langage, tu es sensé être un Jedi. »

Il y eut un grondement d'Anakin « comme je n'ai pas entendu votre juron quand votre orteil s'est écrasé sur le coin de votre bureau hier… »

« Où étais-tu durant cela ? Je te croyais sous la douche ! »

« Peut-être que j'ai fini de prendre ma douche dans un délai raisonnable. Contrairement à quelqu'un que je connais, Obi-Wan. J'étais sur le point de sortir quand je vous ai entendu cogner votre pied sur votre bureau et jurer. J'étais mort de rire alors je suis resté un peu plus longtemps pour me calmer »

« Je te déteste Anakin, vraiment. »

Anakin ria une nouvelle fois. « Evidement »

Les fleurs suivantes étaient silencieuses.

« Savez-vous comment sortir de ces grottes, Obi-Wan ? »

« Non, mais si tu n'avais pas attaqué ces choses avec des dents alors elles ne nous auraient pas suivies jusque dans ces grottes et nous ne serions pas perdu en ce moment. »

« Pas besoin d'être hargneux avec moi. » Anakin parlais amèrement.

« Je suis désolé. » Obi-Wan se tut.

« Non, je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas me mettre en colère. Je suis juste fatigué, et je ne suis vraiment pas heureux d'avoir affaire à tout ce sable. »

Obi-Wan rigola silencieusement « Et bien au moins, c'est calme ici. »

« Ouais. »

Il y avait toute une étendue de Fleurs d'Echo qui était calmes.

« Hey, Obi-Wan ? Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pourquoi les Jedi n'ont-ils pas le droit de se marier ? »

Obi-Wan soupira. « Des Jedi en ont eu l'expérience, mais ils ont perdu l'objet de leur attention, ils en ont tellement été affecté qu'ils se sont tourné vers le côté Obscur. Tu sais cela. » Il semblait qu'il récitait quelque chose venant d'un manuel.

Anakin grogna. « Tout ça, c'est que des conneries. »

Obi-Wan soupira de nouveau. « C'est la règle du conseil Jedi. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer cela maintenant. Tu ne peux pas être avec Padmé. Je suis désolé. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Anakin, surpris.

« Ne demandais-tu pas cela pour Padmé ? » Demanda Obi-Wan, surpris également.

Anakin se mit à rire.

« Je suppose que ça devrait être le cas, mais non. Je veux dire… Elle est belle, et je suis gentil avec elle… Mais… »

« Mais quoi, Anakin ? »

« Rien, c'était juste une question. »

La fleur suivante était silencieuse.

« Obi-Wan… Si vous deviez choisir entre faire ce que les autres pensent juste et faire ce que votre cœur pense juste… Qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? »

« Ca… Dépend de la situation… » Obi-Wan avait l'air mal à l'aise avec ce sujet.

« Vous savez ce qu'il en est. » Anakin parlait doucement.

« Je… Je ne sais pas Anakin. Essayons juste de sortir d'ici. »

« C'est à propos de Satine ? » Demanda Anakin, mi accusateur, mi simplement curieux.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Obi-Wan, surpris.

« Satine. Je peux vous voir flirter ensemble à chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même pièce. C'en est presque écœurant. »

« Je suppose que ça semble être comme ça. Mais non. Je veux dire… Elle est belle, et d'une certaine manière je l'aime… Mais… » Obi-Wan imita Anakin.

« Haha Obi-Wan. Mais si ce n'est pas Satine, alors… ? »

« Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit de qui nous parlions si ce n'est pas Padmé. »

« C'est vrai. »

Il n'y eut rien de dit durant un temps. Luke était vraiment investi dans la conversation à ce point.

« Quel qu'il soit… » Commença Anakin, « Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en préoccupes ? »

« Vous êtes nom ami, Obi-Wan. » Il renifla, « Je ne voudrais pas vous apporter d'ennuis. J'ai déjà enfreint à peu près toutes les règles du code Jedi. »

« Pour être honnête, j'essaie de ne pas trop penser à cela. » Obi-Wan semblait résigné à parler de ça.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

« Que j'essaie de le garder au fond de mon esprit. Je l'accepte maintenant. Je sais que c'est là, mais je le garde loin de moi. »

« Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est ce que je devrais faire ? »

« Ca dépend de si tu as accepté que tu l'aimais. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux durant quelques minutes.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aime… Si je suis amoureux. »

« Et bien… Comment te sens-tu près d'elle ? »

Anakin semblait gêné. « Quand je suis avec... Cette personne, je suis heureux. Je sais que j'aime sa compagnie et je sais que je veux la rendre heureuse aussi. Je me sens puissant. Comme si je pouvais faire n'importe quoi. Cette personne est… Très belle, et elle prétend qu'elle sait, mais je ne pense pas qu'il pense vraiment- » Anakin se stoppa brusquement lorsqu'il prit conscience de son erreur.

« Oh. »

Il y eut un autre long silence et les yeux bleus de Luke s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit de quoi parlait son père.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas les filles, juste que j'aime aussi un peu les hommes… »

« Je vois. Et bien… Moi aussi. »

« Vraiment ? » Anakin était clairement choqué.

« Oui. » Obi-Wan sur mit à rire.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? »

« Eh bien, ne dit à personne que j'ai dit cela, mais Qui-Gon et moi, nous partagions une mutuelle… Attraction. »

« Qui-Gon et vous ?! »

« Oui. Ne me fait pas regretter de te l'avoir dit. »

« Ouais… mais Qui-Gon ? »

« Oh la ferme. »

« Mais il est… Vieux. »

Obi-Wan explosa de rire. « Il était bien plus jeune quand je l'ai rencontré juste après avoir fini mon entraînement. Et bien mieux à regarder aussi. »

Anakin semblait étouffer quelque chose. « Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça. »

« Est-ce assez d'informations en échange de la personne sur qui tu as le béguin ? »

« Est-ce que vous avez… Vous savez. »

Il y eut un bruit de coup et Anakin cria de douleur.

« Non. Nous avons reconnu notre attraction, mais c'en est resté là. Honnêtement Anakin, tu dis que tu es dégouté quand j'ai dit que Qui-Gon était plus attirant quand il était jeune, et maintenant tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je demandais juste… » Marmonna Anakin.

« Donc après cela, tu ferais mieux de me dire de qui tu es amoureux ».

La fleur suivante était silencieuse, comme si Anakin pesait ses options.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Allez, tu pensais que c'était gênant pour toi, mais pense à ce que je ressentais. »

« … Comme vous avez dit. _Essaye de mettre ça hors de ton esprit. N'y pense pas._ Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Bien. » Obi-Wan se stoppa « Tu veux savoir ? »

« … » Anakin fit une pause « Oui. »

Obi-Wan soupira. « Je supposais que tu étais obligé de trouver cette éventualité »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Toi, Anakin. Je suis amoureux - Je suis tombé amoureux - de … Toi. »

La fleur suivante était silencieuse, Luke était complètement choqué. Il ne savait pas comment se sentir.

« Je suis désolé Anakin. Comme je te l'ai dit, je garde tous mes sentiments au fond de mon esprit. Rien ne viendra jamais d'eux. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Je… Je le suis » Obi-Wan parlait comme s'il envisageait sérieusement de mentir en prétendant qu'il plaisantait.

« Et ben. »

« Est-ce que tu… Souris, Anakin ? »

« Ouais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça veut dire que je peux faire ça. »

Luke fronça les sourcils, pas tout à fait certain de ce que ça signifiant. Il passa à la fleur suivante en espérant que cela lui donnerai une sorte d'indication quant à ce que son père avait fait.

« Tu m'as… Embrassé. »

Luke fut surpris des paroles de la fleur et la fixa, sous le choc. Cela devait être une blague. Son père ? Dark Vador ? Et Obi-Wan ? Une part de lui voulait continuer, mais une autre partie était encore investie dans cette conversation. Il se déplaça à la fleur suivante avec incertitude.

« Ouais, je l'ai fait. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela. C'est contre le code des Jedi. »

Anakin éclata de rire. « Que le code aille se faire foutre, Obi-Wan. Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai demandé ? Entre faire ce que les autres pensent qu'il est bon de faire et ce que votre cœur vous dit qu'il est bon de faire ? Je ne fais pas attention aux autres. Yoda peut aller se faire foutre ! »

« Anakin ! » Obi-Wan était consterné.

« Obi-Wan. Allez. Vous devez savoir que cette partie du code, ce ne sont que des conneries. Etre avec vous… Ça m'a rendu plus fort. Ça m'a donné envie de mieux me battre. J'aimerai être un meilleur Jedi si je pouvais être avec vous. Ensemble. On travaille en harmonie. En couple, on pourrait mieux travailler. Nos sentiments seraient secrets. Notre passion serait secrète. Nous pouvons travailler ensemble, avec le code Jedi. Seule la partie du code qui dit que les Jedi ne peuvent pas avoir de relations est une connerie. Le conseil Jedi est effrayé, c'est en contradiction avec leur propre code. Ils pont peur de tout ce qui est mal, alors ils interdisent toutes les petites choses qui pourraient causer des problèmes. C'est de la merde. »

« Anakin, je sais cela, mais nous sommes Jedi, ça ne peut pas se produire. » Obi-Wan semblait souffrir.

« Alors ne soyons pas Jedi. Nous sommes coincés dans une grotte, Obi-Wan. Personne ne sait où nous sommes. On pourrait s'enfuir, personne ne nous retrouverait. On pourrait être heureux, Obi-Wan »

« Non Anakin. Je suis désolé. »

« Ne voulez-vous pas être heureux ? »

« Si. Mais… Nous ne pouvons pas être heureux ensemble. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, Anakin, mais ça n'a tout simplement pas lieu d'être, je souhaite que ça puisse fonctionner, mais… »

« Non… » Anakin semblait légèrement désemparé. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas lieu d'être ? »

« Allez, nous devons retrouver les autres. »

« Non Obi-Wan. Nous pouvons partir trouver une île au milieu de nulle part. On pourra être heureux. »

« Non Anakin. » Obi-Wan semblait sévère, mais triste. « Tu es supposé être un Jedi. Tu dois amener l'équilibre dans la Force. Tu dois retourner entraîner Ahsoka. »

Luke entendit le faible bruit d'un baiser.

« Je t'aime Anakin. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes censés être. Nous voulons l'avoir pour toujours, mais cela ne peut continuer. Nous sommes Jedi. »

Luke s'écarta des Fleurs d'Echo, ses pensées rebondissaient dans tous les sens dans sa tête. Son père était amoureux d'Obi-Wan. Il appuya lentement sa main sur la fleur suivante, pour entendre ce qu'avait répondu Anakin.

« Je t'aime. » Il était bouleversé.

« Shhh, Anakin, ne pleure pas. Je ne vais pas partir. Nous allons faire autrement. Ce n'est pas la fin, juste un nouveau chapitre. Shhh… Ne pleure pas, Anakin. Ne pleure pas… »

« J'ai tout perdu, Obi-Wan. J'ai perdu ma maison, j'ai perdu ma mère et j'ai perdu ma putain de main. Et maintenant, je vous perds. »

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre, Anakin. Tu dois essayer te débarrasser de moi. »

« J'ai perdu mes chances d'être heureux avec vous, alors. Tout est de la faute de ces putains de Jedi. Je commence à me demander si je suis vraiment censé être un Jedi, puisque je ne veux même plus en être un. »

« Non Anakin ! » Obi-Wan était alarmé. « S'il te plait, reste. »

« Je… Je veux rester. Mais je ne peux plus le faire. Je veux rester avec vous mais je ne peux plus respecter ce putain de 'code Jedi'. Je vous aime Obi-Wan. Et si les Jedi disent que ce n'est pas permis. Que c'est, en quelque sorte, faux… Alors peut-être que je ne veux plus être un Jedi. »

« Mais… Tu dois restaurer- »

« Non, Obi-Wan. Je ne veux pas être ce putain d' « élu ». Je ne veux pas « restaurer l'équilibre dans la Force ». Je veux juste avoir une vie normale. Je veux être autorisé à aimer qui je veux aimer. Je veux… Je veux vivre. Parce que tout ce que les Jedi m'ont fait faire jusqu'à maintenant ce n'est pas vivre. Je viens de me faire chasser dans une grotte par des créatures géantes, je suis proche de me faire tuer tous les jours. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Quand j'étais sur Tatooine, avec ma mère, je n'étais qu'un enfant. Je rêvais de gagner la course de P.O.D puis partir de cette planète, devenir célèbre et rendre sa liberté à ma mère. Lorsque j'ai grandi, ce que j'ai voulu dans la vie était de plus en plus raisonnable. Je cherchais juste à rendre ma mère libre. Sauf qu'elle s'est fait tuer par des Tuskan. Maintenant, ce que je veux semble être si facile, mais c'est presque impossible. Je veux être heureux. C'est tout ce que je veux. Et pendant quelques instants tout à l'heure, je l'étais. J'étais heureux parce que je pensais qu'on pourrait être ensemble, je pensais qu'on pourrait travailler, et que je pourrais enfin réaliser mon seul but dans la vie. Mais le code Jedi m'emmerde. Dites-moi, Obi-Wan, pourquoi le conseil Jedi m'empêche-t-il d'être heureux ? » Le ton d'Anakin était devenu sombre à la fin.

« Ils ne devraient pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux leur désobéir. Anakin, ma pire crainte est de te perdre, et je ferais tout pour empêcher que ça se produise. Je conseil Jedi sera dégouté de moi s'ils le découvraient. Je suis d'accord avec toi Anakin. Quand je me bats à tes côtés, je me sens plus fort. Et je le ferai encore, aussi longtemps que possible, tant que personne n'en saura rien. Parce que s'ils le savent, ils nous empêcheront de rester ensemble. Je sais qu'ils ont peur, Anakin. Mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à ce point. Nous allons sortir de cette grotte et allons garder ces souvenirs pour le reste de notre vie, mais nous n'allons plus – nous ne pourrons plus jamais parler de cela. »

Il y eut un autre bruit signifiant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Anakin… »

Il n'y avait pas d'autres Fleurs d'Echo.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de traduction :**

Cette série est une traduction de la fanfiction anglaise de _Khoshekh42,_ toute l'histoire lui appartient, je n'ai fait que la traduire pour atteindre un plus large public.

Ceci est ma première traduction, je ne suis donc pas totalement sûr de ce qui est traduit, je vous prierai donc d'être indulgent-e-s et de bien vouloir me prévenir pour toutes fautes d'orthographe et/ou de traduction.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 _lili95 :_ c'est un plaisir de traduire et je suis très heureux que ça t'ai plu! j'espèce que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ainsi que la suite de cette fiction!

 _Le Poussin Fou : oui..._

 _Etrelley : la voilà! j'espère que cette suite te plaira!_

 _amegonys : merci_ _beaucoup! Oui, il y a encore quelques chapitres après celui-ci et je pense traduire également d'autres fictions après cette fiction!_

* * *

« J'aurais dû le tuer. »

Cette pensée brulait dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan. Il se détestait pour cela. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer Anakin, qu'il ne pourrait pas, mais maintenant… Si quelqu'un lui donnait une seconde chance, Obi-Wan serait en conflit? D'un côté, il pouvait sauver d'innombrables vies. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas tuer le Padawan qu'il avait formé. Il était certain à cent pourcents qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Ce n'était même pas comme si il ne pouvait pas. Il aimait Anakin. Il l'aimait vraiment. Cependant c'était illégal. Il ne pouvait pas tuer l'homme qu'il aimait.

Que le code aille se faire foutre, lui avait dit Anakin. Et Obi-Wan le voulait vraiment (remplacer le code comme l'avait déclaré Anakin, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix). Mais il voulait s'enfuir avec Anakin et revenir à ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Il le voulait vraiment, et la seule chose qui l'en empêchait était ce putain de code qui était la raison pour laquelle ils seraient en train de s'enfuir.

« J'aurais dû tuer Anakin quand j'en ai eu la chance ». Cela le hantait jour et nuit, et il passait d'innombrables heures à pleurer en y pensant. Quel genre de pensées était-ce? Aurait-il dû tuer l'homme qu'il aimait? Qui pourrait faire cela? Il ne devrait pas tuer Anakin. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'Anakin allait devenir le seul et pire seigneur Sith de toute la galaxie, cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Pourtant, avec toute sa culpabilité et ses querelles internes, il avait abandonné Anakin à une mort certaine dans le lac de lave. Il pensait qu'Anakin allait mourir pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait. Et il pensait que c'était mieux que de le tuer complètement. Que d'abréger ses souffrances. Il avait laissé Anakin souffrir dans ce lac de feu.

Obi-Wan se détestait. D'avoir tué Anakin. De ne pas avoir tué Anakin. Une part d'Obi-Wan lui même était mort ce jour. Le jour où il avait dû quitter Anakin dans la lave, avec apparemment aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Mais le temps s'écoula, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre enfin Luke. Et il mourra encore un peu plus à l'intérieur. Il lui rappelait beaucoup Anakin. Il était brave et insouciant, mais parfois plus gentil et doux. Et le fait qu'il était si similaire à Anakin était vraiment terrible pour Obi-Wan. Parce que maintenant il était terrifié à l'idée quelque chose de semblable à ce qui était arrivé à Anakin arrive à Luke. Et puis merde. Obi-Wan refusait de laisser cela arriver.

Mais quand il est allé détruire l'Étoile Noire avec Luke, il a senti la présence d'Anakin. Obi-Wan savait qu'il allait mourir. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se confronter à Dark Vador, et il refusait de tuer Anakin.

« Anakin, que t'est-il arrivé? »

« Je n'avais pas été appelé comme ça depuis bine longtemps. »

Le coeur d'Obi-Wan se brisa. « Ce n'est pas toi, Anakin. C'est ce que Palpatine a fait de toi » Il soupira, « Toi, Anakin, je sous tombé amoureux de… Toi. » Il se tut. Dark Vador se stoppa.

« Tu me reconnais? Tu te souviens? Tu m'as embrassé Anakin. Tu m'as dit d'emmerder le code. Que Yoda pouvait aller se faire foutre. Tu as dit qu'on devrait fuir ensemble. Tu m'aimais, Anakin. Je t'aime toujours Anakin. Je suis amoureux d'Anakin. Parce que tu n'es pas Anakin. Ici il n'y a que Dark Vador. Te souviens-tu de ce que tu ressentais pour moi? Parce que je suis disposé à te pardonner. » La respiration de Dark Vador s'accéléra. Il prit son sabre laser.

« Oh mon Dieu, Anakin, tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

« Je ne suis pas Anakin, vous l'avez tué. »

Obi-Wan lâcha son sabre laser sur le sol. « Alors tue-moi. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. ». Il sentit des larmes couler sur son visage, mais il ne pouvait rien sentir d'autre.

Dark Vador fit un pas en avant et il enfonça son sabre laser dans le torse d'Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tomba sur ses genoux et saisit le bras de Dark Vador.

« Si Anakin est encore quelque part à l'intérieur… Je l'aime encore. »

C'est ainsi qu'il mourut.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de traduction :**

Cette série est une traduction de la fanfiction anglaise de _Khoshekh42,_ toute l'histoire lui appartient, je n'ai fait que la traduire pour atteindre un plus large public.

Ceci est ma première traduction, je ne suis donc pas totalement sûr de ce qui est traduit, je vous prierai donc d'être indulgent-e-s et de bien vouloir me prévenir pour toutes fautes d'orthographe et/ou de traduction.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 _Etrelley :_ Je suis d'accord ..

 _CelesteDiam1789 :_ Oui, je fais de mon mieux pour traduire du mieux possible, j'espère que la traduction est à la hauteur de vous attentes.

* * *

Obi-Wan s'éveilla en tant que fantôme de Force. Il se sentait seul. Émotionnellement et physiquement. Il avait envie de pleurer. Yoda était là.

"Tué vous a Dark Vador."

"Oui."

"Un fantôme de Force vous êtes maintenant."

"Je crois."

"Bien, allez-vous?"

"Non."

"Oh? Mais complètement mort vous n'êtes pas."

"Je l'ai perdu Maître Yoda. Je l'ai vraiment perdu."

"Perdu depuis longtemps vous l'aviez."

"Je sais. Mais je sais que j'ai vraiment perdu mon Anakin aujourd'hui."

"Votre Anakin il n'était pas."

"L'Anakin que j'ai connu, l'Anakin que j'ai aimé."

"Comme un frère il était pour vous. Désolé je suis."

"Un frère? Non. Cela devait être ce que je vous ai dit quand je suis revenu, mais maintenant cela ne fait plus de différence. J'aimais vraiment Anakin. Comme un partenaire, un amant, un mari et un ami."

Yoda avait l'air surpris. Il semblait n'avoir rien à répondre à cela.

"Et _Anakin_ m'aimait aussi." Il sourit timidement et tristement. "Mais Anakin est mort maintenant. Je l'ai tué." Sa voix devint dure et froide.

"Contre le code c'était."

Obi-Wan ria sans humour. "Vous savez quoi? Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre, Yoda. Je suis juste mort, tout espoir que j'aurai pu avoir qu'Anakin était encore là est juste mort. Et maintenant, maintenant, vous me dites ça "contre le code c'était" pour Anakin et moi de nous aimer? Vous pensez vraiment qu'on ne le savait pas? Parce que si, vous le savions. C'est pourquoi rien ne s'est passé entre nous. Parce que j'ai cédé au code à l'époque, pas Anakin. Parce que Padmé n'en avait rien à foutre, et moi si. Alors allez vous faire foutre parce que je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant."

Et Yoda ne sut réellement pas quoi répondre à cela. Obi-Wan souffla.

"Eh bien, désolé je suis." Dit Yoda après cela.

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que Yoda s'excuserait. Peut-être que Yoda avait grandi un peu dans son grand âge.

"Alors ça ne vous dérange pas? À propos d'Anakin?"

"Vous accepter je dois si le côté Lumineux le fait."

"Merci."

Obi-Wan laissa un long moment passer. "Alors c'est ce à quoi la mort ressemble? Sommes-nous supposés sentir ce vide, ou est-ce juste moi?"

"Habitué à cela vous serez bientôt."

Obi-Wan eut un regard lointain, les yeux plein de larmes. En quelque sorte, entendre Dark Vador lui dire qu'Anakin était mort était pire que juste savoir qu'Anakin était mort. Entendre cela de sa propre bouche avait déchiré une part d'Obi-Wan.

"Je voulais mourir." Dit-il soudainement. Yoda le regarda, confus."Je ne pouvais pas faire cela. J'aimais Anakin, et entendre Dark Vador me dire qu'Anakin était mort, et que c'était de ma faute… Je savais déjà que c'était de ma faute mais l'entendre me dire qu'il me blâmais… Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de continuer à vivre… Pourquoi la Force m'a-t-elle laissé vivre comme ça, quand je ne _voulais_ plus vivre?"

"D'une mystérieuse manière la force travaille."

"Ça aide." Obi-Wan parlait sarcastiquement. Yoda haussa les épaules. Obi-Wan soupira.

"Je veux voir Luke. Je veux voir comment se passe son voyage."

"Triste il est de vous savoir mort."

Obi-Wan se mit à sourire tristement de nouveau.

"Il est comme son père."

"Dark-"

"Dark Vador n'est pas le père de Luke. C'était Anakin."

"Mais-"

"Juste… S'il vous plaît non. Dark Vador n'a rien à voir avec Anakin. Comme il me l'a dit, Anakin est mort, et c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Quand Anakin est mort, Dark Vador est né. Maintenant je veux juste voir Luke."

"Interférer vous ne pouvez pas. Trop dangereux c'est."

"Je sais. Je veux juste le voir."

Alors Yoda lui montra Luke. Il lui montra que Luke faisait le deuil d'Obi-Wan. Il lui montra comment il s'était échappé de l'Etoile Noire, vivant. Obi-Wan poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureux que Luke ait pu échapper à la mort qui avait frappé Obi-Wan lui-même.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note de traduction :**

Cette série est une traduction de la fanfiction anglaise de _Khoshekh42,_ toute l'histoire lui appartient, je n'ai fait que la traduire pour atteindre un plus large public.

Ceci est ma première traduction, je ne suis donc pas totalement sûr de ce qui est traduit, je vous prierai donc d'être indulgent-e-s et de bien vouloir me prévenir pour toutes fautes d'orthographe et/ou de traduction.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Anakin n'était pas mort. Il était enterré. Enterré sous le Seigneur Sith que le sénateur Palpatine avait créé. C'était comme s'il était possédé par un puissant démon. Comme s'il était en train de regarder un film qu'il pouvait sentir et toucher, mais pas contrôler. Il détestait cela. Il avait dû se regarder quand il avait tué de ses propres mains l'homme qu'il aimait, et le dernier brin de qui il a été avait dérivé avec lui. Mais en quelque sorte, le fait qu'Obi-Wan l'avait toujours aimé l'avait gardé en "vie". Puisqu'à cause de cela, il se détestait encore plus, et il savait qu'il devait

détruire Dark Vador.

Il aurait dû mourir. Anakin savait qu'il aurait du se faire tuer au lac de lave quand il s'était battu contre Obi-Wan. Il était désormais revenu. Il espérait qu'Obi-Wan l'avait tué. Ainsi il ne voulait pas avoir à continuer comme cela. Mais il n'avait pas blâmé Obi-Wan. Il n'avait blâmé que lui-même.

Mais tout avait changé avec Luke. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que lui et les enfants de Padmé était en vie. Soudainement il fût capable de briser la barrière de Dark Vador qu'avait construit sentit la chaleur côté lumineux pour juste quelques instants avant d'être accueilli par la froideur de la mort.

Excepté quand il s'est réveillé. Il se sentait confus, mais pour quelques raisons il n'était pas effrayé. Il sentait une présence qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis bien longtemps.

"Obi-Wan?"L'étrange sensation de ne pas être réel fut oubliée quand il se tourna pour regarder où il pouvait sentir Obi-Wan.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux. Anakin n'hésita pas. Il alla vers Obi-Wan et le serra contre lui.

"Je t'aime toujours Obi-Wan."dit-il, incapable de garder ça pour lui. Obi-Wan rendit son étreinte à Anakin, ses yeux étincelaient d'amour, de joie et de larmes.

"Je t'aime toujours aussi."

"Je sais." Les yeux d'Anakin commençaient à se remplir de larmes également."Hey Obi-Wan."

"Quoi?"

"Vous êtes vieux."

Obi-Wan commença à rire et pleurer, tout en même temps, tant d'émotions l'inondaient qu'il ne pouvait pas les distinguer les unes des autres. "Tu es revenu." Et il embrassa Anakin. Mettant tous ses sentiments dedans. Anakin l'embrassait aussi, leur larmes s'écoulaient sur leurs visages, elles se confondaient, rendant impossible à savoir lesquelles étaient à qui.

Quand ils firent finalement marche arrière, Anakin haletait."Tu es revenu." Il effleura le visage d'Obi-Wan. Et c'était ainsi. Obi-Wan le tira vers lui, faisant soudainement disparaître toute la vieillesse accumulée durant tant d'années. Sa barbe était plus pleine et son gris clair laissa place à un gris foncé qui était le brun rougeâtre qu'il avait eu dans sa vie.

"L'âge du coeur la Force reconnaît." Anakin sauta dos à Obi-Wan en entendant la voix de Yoda. Obi-Wan semblait honteux."Hum…"Obi-Wan parlait bas pour que seul Anakin puisse l'entendre. "Il sait, Anakin. Il se pourrait que je lui ai dit, et que je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre quand il a dit que c'était contre le code Jedi."Les yeux d'Anakin s'écarquillèrent de peur.

"Et il s'est excusé."

Anakin se mit à rire, toujours avec un peu de peur, "Quoi?"

"Je pense qu'il est devenu doux avec le temps."

"Hey, tu es vieux aussi."

"Plus maintenant."

"Ha. Tu es toujours un vieil homme."

Et ils retournèrent dans leur vielles plaisanteries. En quelque sorte être simplement en présence l'un de l'autre les avait fait retourner quand ils étaient jeunes, avant que quoi que se soit n'arrive. Retourner quand ils avaient espoir et lumière. Retourner quand ils étaient heureux.

Mais maintenant ils ont à nouveau l'espoir et la lumière. Et ils étaient à nouveaux heureux.

* * *

Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu!


End file.
